zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Favourite Bunkmate: Decisions Of Our Hearts
The night here in Grand Pangolin Arms is so peaceful and starry Thankfully here in my apartment, I don´t need to feel lonely Resting on my bed, wearing my nightgown and bunny slippers In the arms of my fox boyfriend, shirtless and in his boxer shorts The only light in the room comes from my tiny candles They´re on my bedroom table, alongside my family photos and stuffies Reclining against your chest, eyes closed and almost purring contently Everything about you Nick is so warm and cuddly As I´m sleeping, memories of the past travel through my head All the dangers and inner conflicts both of us faced We made sacrifices and learned from both of our mistakes You and I were always there when the city needed us There were times I were afraid too Not for my safety but afraid of losing you Meeting you changed everything, both in my life and on the inside Something awakened there that I didn´t expect to experience As we learned to trust each other, I saw you for what you were underneath All your care, kindness and warmth In love, we have to put our differences aside No matter what they would be We´ve already spent several dates and romantic nights together During these we learned more and more about each other From candlelight dinners to Gazelle´s concerts and raves You´ve always had a great time with me and listened to my worries Loyalty and affection are qualities I value the highest in a potential mate No matter what the circumstances, you´d never leave or reject me Without you, I wouldn´t know where to find happiness But when we´re close, I´m willing to dive into even the darkest depths We´re not married yet but I already consider you a part of my family Nobody else has affected my life so closely and importantly Your paws around my waist and ears, you give me a snuggle so gentle I´ll gladly be your very own “stuffed animal” Opening my eyes a bit, I see your face most handsome My breast against your chest, I lean up close A peaceful, blissful feeling fills my soul as I look into your green eyes When I sleep in your embrace, I have the most wonderful dreams I feel your paws caressing my feminine figure softly When your warmth fills me, it makes me feel like a happy lady You kiss me on the cheek with your snout before going back to sleep Every moment like this makes our love more strong and deep When we are near, there is nothing we need to fear I´m by your side to the end, my fox so dear Never expected that a predator could be so endearing But you proved that love like this is worth feeling A love this strong and true has had such an impact on our lives For that we´ll have to thank the decisions of our hearts. Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV